


We're All Dead Now

by farinajpg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Brutal Murder, M/M, Murder, Murderers, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Predator/Prey, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farinajpg/pseuds/farinajpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is normal. Completely and boringly normal. He just doesn't like when things and people get in his way, because then he has an issue. A big, bloody issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Dead Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first "actual" fic that I'm planning to continue and finish! I've only ever written a short one shot kinda thingy so this is my first attempt at a lengthy piece! Please leave your feedback in the comments, and let me know what you think and if I should continue! Thanks and enjoy :)

Day 47 since last kill:

Most people’s lives have no routine. Sure there are things one has to do every single day of one’s life such as walking the dog or brushing one’s teeth, but most people don’t plan things like I do. Most people just go with the flow. 

Well, most people aren’t like me. I live a pretty mundane life. I wake up at 7 A.M. sharp everyday, I take a jog around the neighborhood at 7:30 A.M. By 8:15, I’m back at home to take a shower and eat a balanced breakfast. By 9:15, I'm all dressed and ready for work. I work at a pretty boring office job, every day is practically the same. I get there at 9:30, say hi to Ray, and I sit in the same cubicle day after day. By 5 P.M. I’ve finished my work. I gather my things, say bye to Ray, and head out. 

There’s a quaint little coffee shop on the corner of Bloor St. and Dufferin St., I like to sit with a coffee in my hands and people watch for a few hours every day after work. Today I brought a book with me to read at the coffee shop, and I was so immersed in it that, by the time I was done, the sky had darkened and my watch read 8:36 P.M. 

I frowned, I was never one to slip on my schedule so bad. I quickly gathered my things, and made a bee-line for the door. I was almost there when I bumped into someone, the anger was prominent on my face. I hate when people screw with my schedule. My book had been knocked out of my hands, by the time I had registered what had happened, the rude stranger that bumped into me had bent down to retrieve it for me. He handed it to me and smiled, by now I realized that I hadn’t said anything during this entire exchange. 

The stranger muttered his apologies and I looked him in the eyes for the first time, he had beautiful hazel brown eyes, mesmerizing almost. 

Like the first lines in my favourite book, or the glint of light on my favourite blade. I started to feel the yearning in the pit of my stomach but I knew it wasn’t time, not yet, I had more planning to do. I told the stranger it was okay, bid him farewell, and left him standing there with a strange look on his face. Hopefully I'll get to see him again. 

I got in my car, put the keys in the ignition, turned them once, nothing. Twice, nothing. Several times and nothing. 

If I knew anything about cars, I would see if I could locate the problem. Unfortunately, I know nothing about cars, and on my salary, I could not afford a tow-truck. So I got out. I got out and I started to walk. Thankfully I didn’t live too far away so I wouldn’t take me long to get home. 

I was nearly there when it started to rain, now I was in a really bad mood. My day was already so off schedule and it just keeps getting worse, and now I don’t even have anything to cover my head with. My immune system is really weak so for sure I’ll get sick and I really can’t take anymore days off work. 

I was just about to round the corner, my house already in view, when this man tried grabbing my laptop bag. The bubbled up yearning and deep-set rage in my veins made my blood boil, and I really didn’t want to do this, but I had to. Plain and simple. This man was clearly scum and deserves what’s coming to him. I can feel the smooth, cool metal in my palm and I feel confident, I have the man pinned up against the brick wall of an alley way and I know I’m ready. Oh, how I missed this. Before the man could take another breath, he was choking. Choking on his own blood, I severed his carotid artery. I pull my pocketknife out of his neck, wipe it on my handkerchief , pry my laptop bag from his dead hands and walk the rest of the way home. 

My name is Frank Iero, I live a mundane life-style, and I am perfectly normal.

~~~

Day 0 since last kill: 

My mom called. I hate that woman, she always tells me how worried she is for me and she’s always asking me questions, ‘Frankie, sweetie, did you take your medication? Frankie, sweetie, are you sure you’re okay? You seem different.’ I can hear the disappointment and sadness in her voice every time I talk to her and it makes me sick. I don’t need anyone’s help. I am a grown man and I can decide for myself if I want to take my medication or not. I makes me feel weird and I don’t like it, why take something if it doesn’t help, right? This time she rambled off on how everyone back home is becoming really worried with my behavior and that they want me to spend a little time back home. Screw that. I’d rather commit suicide than listen to those people tell me how messed up I am! I am perfectly fine but they just won’t seem to grasp that. I’m already in a bad mood and I haven’t even had my daily jog yet. 

During my jog, my mind wanders to two things, the stranger from the coffee shop’s eyes, and the incessant yearning for more in my veins. I try to focus on the man’s eyes more, though, I can’t do anything about my “issue” just yet.

After work, I head over to the coffee shop with another book in hand. I bummed a ride off Ray to work this morning, you could say he’s my only friend but I don’t like to keep company, they’re intrusive and annoying, and I have no patience for that. I enjoy the walk to the coffee shop, the air is getting colder and the days are getting shorter. It’s approaching Halloween, my birthday. 

In high school, my friends would always tell me how fitting is it that I was born on Halloween, that it directly reflects my personality. I still cannot decipher, for the life of me, what that means, but it doesn’t matter anyway. 

During senior year, my group of three friends dispersed and left me, one by one. After that I never made any more friends, never went out, never socialized. I never felt the need to, friends would only get in the way of my routine, and I will not have that. 

After my relaxing and mind-clearing walk to the coffee shop, I feel more at ease with my problems and I settle in easily with my book. This time, though, I am sure to set a timer so I know exactly when to leave, leaving extra time for the walk. 

As a child, no one understood me. My mom took me to numerous doctors that tested me and asked me questions, all trying to figure out why I was so weird. In my teen years they finally prescribed pills for me, I was on OCD pills, depression pills, anxiety pills… More than I could count. I was addicted to them for a while before I realized they alter the only friend I had, my brain. The pills made everything around me feel fuzzy. I couldn’t differentiate my feelings and I felt out-of-control -and if you know anything about me, you would know that I despise that feeling- so I stopped taking them.   
My mother was so angry at me, she said the pills were finally making me normal, well I was normal, why couldn’t anyone see that? So when I graduated high school and went to university, I went as far away from them as possible. Now no one can tell me to take my crazy pills, I don’t need them, I’m not crazy. 

In my life, I’ve learned two things about people, they will either pretend you don’t exist, or they will look at you weirdly and think you’re abnormal. I get different reactions with different people I run into. For example, when I went to Starbucks on the other side of town, I set a timer for exactly when to order my coffee, the barista noticed and she looked at me funny the entire time I was there. That’s why I prefer this coffee shop, I’m certain they recognize me here but no one ever tries to strike up conversation, even if it is just to be polite. They leave me alone here. It feels welcoming, like a routine, like home. I checked my timer and it says 42 minutes has passed, but before I get sucked back into my book, I notice a familiar pair of eyes. This time, these eyes were scanning the menu board, looking for something to order. They looked deep in thought, slightly confused, but just as beautiful as the last time I looked into them. 

“Good to see you here again! And this time you’re not covered in cold coffee.” I heard someone sit down across from me. I internally rolled my eyes but slowly lowered my book. I did not come here to converse and make friends, you know how strongly I despise making friends. I was met with the beautiful eyes from the other day. I nearly dropped my coffee, again, for the second time in front of this guy. This caused him to laugh - which I hated, because I hate being mocked. 

“Oh, I just didn’t see you there. Sorry.” This guy made me feel weak, like he was a step ahead of me. He has not done anything to make me feel that way, but I do, and I don’t like it.

“I’m sorry to have startled you then. Last time we didn’t exactly get off on the right foot, let me introduce myself properly then. My name is Gerard Way, I’m new in town, and you are?” He grinned the entire time he spoke. He has this aura of cockiness to him, but it’s artificial, like a front. I can sense that, I have very keen instincts.

“My name is Frank. Frank Iero.” I wasn’t looking for a conversation so I kept my replies short and to-the-point. Hopefully he will take the hint and back off. 

“Nice to meet you Frank, I’ve seen you here every time I come in, which is usually after work. Are you from the area?”

“Yes I am.”

“Oh, okay then. So am I. I just got a job at this office near by, I think it’s only temporary, though. I just need to make some money so I can stand on my own two feet again. I’m an artist, but I wasn’t making any money in Jersey so I moved up here.”

I just nodded and passed my book back and forth between my hands, I think he got the hint because he shifted a little and looked out the window, then behind him.

“Well it was nice seeing you again, Frank, hopefully I’ll see you again soon. And I’m sorry if I was bothering you, it looked like you were in the middle of something.” It took everything in my body not to agree with him because yes, yes I was in the middle of something and yes he was bothering me, but my momma raised me to be polite. I would never say that. Out loud at least. 

Gerard got up, smiled, shook my hand and said good bye. I barely even said it back. I hope I made him uncomfortable, maybe next time he’ll just ignore me like everyone else.  
But hey, at least I have a name to place those beautiful eyes too. I’m not worried about Gerard squeezing his way into my life, I’m worried about the incessant yearning in veins that only burns hotter whenever I see him. 

Gerard I can control. My urge, on the other hand, I cannot.


End file.
